Randy (The Cleveland Show)
Randy is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Grave Danger". He is a mute child gangster in East Stoolbend, working alongside Snoot, for a gang leader named Tyler. He never talks and is usually just texting, but he does take part in the crimes the gang causes as a trio. His crimes involve theft, vandalism, and assault. Biography Rallo Tubbs was walking through East Stoolbend, when he came across Randy, Tyler, and Snoot. Randy was watching as Tyler destroyed a car. Tyler introduced the gang to Rallo, and when he got to Randy, he just nodded his head, as he was texting and generally staying out of the situation. For the rest of that interaction, Randy texted on his phone and didn't respond to anything else, while Rallo was forced to steal from a kid. Rallo went to church to redeem himself of his sins, but when he came back out, Randy and the gang were there. They made him go into an Apple store, where they secretly stole an I-Phone and planted it on Rallo. It was notable that Randy was not texting at all during this scene, implying that his previous phone had been taken away from him, most likely by it's original rightful owner. This would be the reason why they were stealing another one for him. When the store owner chased after the kids, Rallo dropped the phone, which pissed off the gang. Randy punched his hand with his fist three times, to signify that he was ready to beat Rallo up for his mistake. Rallo ran and made it into Robert's car just in time to escape. Randy, Tyler, and Snoot tracked Rallo down to The Brown-Tubbs House and showed up. Rallo was ready to snitch on them, but then they blackmailed him with pictures of him bullying Gunther, the fat kid with the basketball, and him stealing the phone. It is unknown how they got pictures of the second scene, since Randy didn't have his phone, but there's a handful alternative explanations to fill in the plot hole. When Donna came to the door, Rallo had to pretend they were his friends and allow them in. There, they were impressed by Rallo's fancy stuff and wanted to steal from his side of town. The gang stole the show and tell belongings from Rallo's school, with his help, but it turned out that Rallo switched the bags on them. As soon as they found out, they came back for their real stuff. The students of Harper Elementary School berated them for being poor instead of being thieves, which made Rallo change his mind and give them their stolen stuff. He then revealed this was yet another plan, as he called the police on them, reporting their stolen stuff and then noting that they were dicks. Appearance Randy is a male Hispanic child, with short brown hair and thick brown eyebrows. He wears a dim-shaded blue short sleeved shirt and a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He also wears blue baggy pants and black shoes. He also generally wears a golden chain necklace. Personality Randy is the silent member of the gang, having not spoken a single word throughout his entire appearance. He is always on his phone, texting, but he still manages to be engaged with their activities. Randy is violent and aggressive, and sees being brutal as the answer, assuming he should beat Rallo up for breaking a phone he stole. He is a poor kid, who was raised poorly, and is now a depraved delinquent, roaming the streets and acting like a thug. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Mute Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot Category:Thugs